The Darkest Day
The Darkest Day is the 26th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the fourth episode of the Phantom Ranger arc, which introduces General Havoc, Divatox's brother, and his evil warzord: Metallosaurus. Synopsis Divatox's brother, General Havoc, arrives from the depths of space, bringing with him a massive orbital battle station, the Space Base, his army of robot soldiers, and his Zord, the Metallosaurus. Havoc succeeds in defeating and capturing the Turbo Megazord. Plot While out on a hike, T.J. and Cassie are ambushed by Elgar, who causes a rock slide on their heads. As Divatox watches and cackles, she fails to notice the ringing phone and ignores Rygog when he insists that she answers. Meanwhile, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster have just rescued T.J. and Cassie, sending Elgar and his Piranhatrons packing. In the Subcraft, Divatox is moaning over another failure when a voice asks her why she's not returning his calls. The voice belongs to Divatox's brother, General Havoc, who has come to announce the completion of her new Space Base after 100 years of waiting ("Better late than never" he exclaims). Divatox is eager to set sail, but she first has to wait for Elgar to come back. In the park, Ashley, Justin, and a reluctant Carlos are on the Angel Grove Monster Tour, where tour guide Bulk is announcing the locations of famous Power Ranger/Monster battles from over the years. As Bulk tries to milk the crowd, a very unconvincing monster appears and is revealed as Skull, which leaves the crowd disappointed. Lt. Stone appears and orders Bulk and Skull to stop goofing up, and the pair try to remind him of the alien spacecraft they saw in the lake to no avail. As the sun sets, Elgar finally arrives in the Subcraft and tries not to get noticed, but Divatox and Havoc do not take kindly to their nephew's tardiness. Regardless, the full crew is present and the Subcraft lifts off out of the lake and into high orbit, where the Space Base sits above the Earth. After docking and integrating the Subcraft's systems into the Space Base, Havoc gives Divatox a tour. He introduces the Chromites, his own elite forces that will run the Space Base alongside Divatox's Piranhatrons, and shows off Metallosaurus, a giant robot designed to destroy all it sees. At the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 confirms that Divatox is no longer on Earth, but T.J. severely doubts that it's because she's given up. Havoc suddenly contacts the Rangers and requests their presence at the harbor to discuss their terms of surrender, or else he will destroy Earth. With no choice, the Rangers morph and meet with the General as he enjoys a spot of tea by the water. As Havoc wraps up his pompous speech, Chromites leap out of the water and attack the Rangers. He then hops into Metallosaurus and starts stomping around, while the Rangers fire the Turbine Laser to no effect. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are still leading the Monster Tour and take off in panic when they see Metallosaurus. The Turbo Megazord is sent out to fight Metallosaurus, but Havoc's beast proves so powerful that it breaks the Megazord's saber when it attempts a Spin-Out Slash. Metallosaurus wraps the Megazord in its tail, sends electricity into the coils, and fries the controls. Chromites infiltrate the cockpit and ejects the Rangers, after which Havoc blasts off into space with the Turbo Megazord in tow. Havoc and Divatox celebrate their victory, while the Rangers return to the park in shame. As they try to figure out what to do, the Phantom Ranger suddenly appears and tells them that there is still hope. When asked what it is, he cryptically replies "All will be revealed in time." Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) (as Alex Dodd) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Tom Wyner as General Havoc (voice) Notes *Introduction of General Havoc and the Chromites. *The storyline concludes in "One Last Hope". *Hilary Shepard Turner returns to playing Divatox from this episode onwards, the character having been portrayed by Carol Hoyt since "Shift Into Turbo". Despite Turner having initially played Divatox in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Turner had become pregnant and went on maternity leave for several months, returning with this episode. The difference between the two's portrayal is fairly noticeable: Hoyt portrayed Divatox as cold and calculating while Turner's performance was a tad loony and more melodramatic. Fans mostly prefer Turner's take on the character, due to the humor. *During the monster tour, Bulk mentions several well known monsters from Mighty Morphin, including Pudgy Pig, Eye Guy, and the Peckster. In addition, he also references to the time when he and Skull saw Divatox's submarine land in Angel Grove Lake in "Shift Into Turbo" (though it's also possible that he was referring to when they saw Cestro's ship land on the shore of the lake in Zeo's, "Graduation Blues"). *This episode shows the first attempt by a monster or villain's Zord to stop the Turbo Megazord in mid-Spinout attack, and this would be repeated twice more in the season in the episodes The Curve Ball and Chase Into Space, by Strikeout and Goldgoyle respectively. However, only one of three of these attempts would be successful, as General Havoc countered the Spinout by performing a counter spin attack and managing to break the Turbo Megazord Saber in half. **Strikeout struck out and the Megazord dodged Goldgoyle's lightning breath and drilled through his chest. However, Goldgoyle healed the wound and destroyed the Megazord. Errors * In the first shot of it in its holding bay, Metallosaurus was seen in its second form. * The Turbine Laser was seen flying in when TJ summoned it despite the Rangers having brought it with them in Lightning Cruiser. This error comes from Carranger and wasn't reshot to include a shot of them grabbing it for some reason since it was used last episode in US footage. * During the ambush at the beginning, we got a shot of the underside of a boulder. It was clearly made of cardboard or something. * WHen Havoc first appeared in the Terrorsaurs, he mispronounced the Metallosaurs as the "Tarasaurs". * The Turbine Laser was fired sideways in the stock footage but hit the Metallosaurus in the lower jaw. This error also occurs in Carranger. * When TJ and Carlos Morph, Carlos says "Shift Into Turbo!" instead of TJ. Songs *You're Done, Piranhatrons (instrumental) *Let's Rock and Roll (instrumental) See Also (General Havoc debut) (fight footage & story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Turbo episodes